danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Gerace
העותק מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית Gerace è un comune di 2.842 abitanti della provincia di Reggio Calabria. Il suo borgo medioevale viene descritto come uno tra i più belli d'Italia.http://www.borghitalia.it/html/borgo_it.php?codice_borgo=679 Fonte La cittadina, che conserva ancora oggi un'impostazione e un fascino medievale, si trova all'interno del "Parco Nazionale dell'Aspromonte". Il centro urbano, in particolare il borgo antico, è ricco di chiese, palazzi d'epoca, e vani, un tempo abitazioni o botteghe, scavati direttamente nella roccia. Vi si possono ammirare un castello ed una concattedrale, entrambi di epoca normanna, oltre a numerose costruzioni di varie epoche e stile architettonico. Dalla sua posizione arroccata Gerace gode di un'ampia e panoramica visuale su gran parte del territorio della Locride. Geografia La città è posta su di una rupe, a 470 m. s.l.m., di arenarie mioceniche all'estremità sud-est del lungo tavolato che congiunge le Serre]] all'Aspromonte e dista circa 10 km dalla costa jonica. L'intero territorio comunale risulta suddiviso in cinque zone urbane: *Il Castello, *La città, *Il Borghetto, *Il Borgo Maggiore, *La Piana. Storia Il suo nome deriva dal greco Ierax, sparviero. La leggenda narra infatti che gli abitanti della costa, in fuga dalle razzie ad opera dei saraceni nel 915, siano stati guidati da uno sparviero verso i monti che dominano la zona di Locri fino al luogo in cui fondarono Gerace. Anche sullo stemma comunale infatti è rappresentato uno sparviero. In realtà sembra che le sue grotte fossero abitate sin dal neolitico. Nel X secolo la cittadina divenne una roccaforte bizantina, con il nome di Santa Ciriaca, e fu tanto fortificata che resistette ai numerosi attacchi degli arabi. Durante la dominazione normanna, Gerace divenne un principato, e vide sorgere, nella zona più alta della città, uno splendido castello. Architetture e luoghi d'interesse Fonte su luoghi Palazzi, piazze e monumenti La ricca storia dell'arte della città può essere letta lungo le sue piazzette, i suoi vicoli, i muri delle sue case e i suoi palazzi storici e dalle numerose chiese monumentali edificate nel corso della sua lunga storia. I sontuosi palazzi che la abbelliscono sono quasi sempre forniti di portali in pietra lavorata da scalpellini locali. Tra i più importanti vanno menzionati: * Il settecentesco Palazzo Grimaldi-Serra, ricostruito nell'800, * Il Palazzo Migliaccio, posto in Piazza del Tocco, * Il nobiliare Palazzo Candida, * Il Palazzo di città, prossimo alla Piazza del Tocco e antica sede dei feudatari locali, * Il Palazzo Arcano, dotato di un imponente portale in pietra, * Il Palazzo De Balzo, munito di feritorie difensive, * La Casa Marvasi, sulla cui facciata si apre una caratteristica bifora catalana. All'interno dei vicoli si trovano numerosi archi a "volta a giustini", costruiti con una originale tecnica tipica del luogo. La tecnica consisteva nel costruire l'arco facendo una gettata di calce su una struttura di canne intrecciate, allo stesso modo con cui vengono intrecciati i tipici cestini, chiamati "giustini". Delle dodici porte che originariamente si aprivano sulle mura del nucleo storico del paese ne sono sopravvissute soltanto quattro: Porta dei vescovi o della Meridiana, prossima alla Cattedrale-''Porta Santa Lucia''-''Porta Maggiore''-''Porta del sole''. Di particolare importanza è lo spazio pubblico rappresentato da Piazza del Tocco sulla quale hanno affaccio alcuni palazzi nobiliari, tra i quali Palazzo Furci, Palazzo Migliaccio e la casa del Barone Macrì. Nell'antico borgo si trova anche un'antica fontana del 1606 con il relativo acquedotto. In prossimità del centro abitato sono stati scoperti i resti di una necropoli che è testimone di tre diverse epoche. Gli scavi archeologici che l'hanno interessata hanno riportato alla luce ceramiche del IX sec. a. C., corredi locali e di importazione risalenti al VII sec. a. C. e varie suppellettili di origine greca e italiota risalenti al VII sec. a.C. Architetture militari * Il Castello Edificato probabilmente durante il VII sec. d.C., la sua esistenza è testimoniata già nel X sec.d.C. quando fu devastato insiema alla città dai bizantini. Con la venuta dei normanni, intorno al 1050, fu ristrutturato e fortificato. Nei secoli successivi subì le devastazioni di alcuni catastrofici terremoti. Di esso rimangono una grande torre e poche mura, in parte ricavate dalla roccia e in parte si ergono a picco sui burroni circostanti. Originariamente era dotato di sistemi di canalizzazione delle acque meteoriche, di un grande pozzo, un piccolo oratorio di epoca bizantina, un ponte levatoio sul suo lato orientale, un'ampia armeria, un cortile interno, del quale rimangono alcuni ruderi del colonnato, e altri locali adibiti alle più svariate funzioni. Nella zona antistante il castello vi è un piazzale, denominato "Baglio", forse dal nome del magistrato che nella piazza emetteva le sentenze. Architetture religiose Tra le numerose chiese presenti nella cittadina (dal Liber Visitationis di Athanasio Calcheopoulos - fine XV sec- risultano circa 100) le più preziose ed importanti sono: *La Cattedrale è un edificio di difficile datazione e mostra chiarissimi segni di rifacimenti e di integrazioni appartenenti a varie epoche. La struttura è divisa in due parti distinte di cui una corrispondente alla Cripta e l'altra alla Basilica vera e propria. La cosiddetta cripta "ad oratorium" (le Catacombe) si trova nella parte inferiore dell'edificio ed ha un andamento a T, dove si distinguono chiaramente almeno due fasi: quella ad andamento ovest-est che può essere datata tra il IX e il X secolo e quella ad andamento nord-sud che è certamente coeva al transetto della Basilica superiore che regge. La parte orientale della cripta, ha una terminazione monoabsidata con prothesis e diakonikon in spessore di muro e ha un andamento trinavato con colonne e capitelli di spolio, provenienti da edifici di età romana situati nell'area dell'antica Locri Epizepiri e della stessa Gerace. Il braccio trasverso, che dà all'antica basilichetta, un aspetto a T, è diviso in tre navate da colonne e capitelli anch'essi di spolio e permette la comunicazione dell'antica struttura certamente bizantina, con una serie di grotte probabilmente abitate da monaci italogreci. Tra queste grotte, quella degna di nota, corrisponde alla cappella della Madonna dell'Itria, alla quale si accede tramite un meraviglioso cancello secentesco i ferro battuto realizzato da maestranze provenienti da Serra San Bruno, e che ospita lungo le pareti la serie dei "seggi dei canonici" con decorazioni illustranti epiteti dedicati alla Vergine, in marmo bianco su fondo nero. Sull'altare è la statua marmorea della Madonna di Prestarona, probabilmente legata alla scuola di Tino da Camaino e databile all'inizio del 1300. La Basilica superiore è una gigantesca struttura a tre navate divise da 20 colonne di spolio e da due grandi pilastri a T, con ingresso ad ovest e transetto absidato ad est. Il corpo longitudinale riprende forme care all'architettura di origine paleocristiana (la basilica a colonne), pur presentando inedite particolarità, come i pilastri giganteschi posti all'incirca in mezzeria che, lasciando intatta la percezione della grande aula centrale, dividono in due pseudo grandi campate le navatelle laterali, basse e molto buie. Il lungo corpo trinavato si conclude attraverso tre grandi arconi, di cui quello centrale altissimo, nel transetto sporgente e tripartito coperto da volte a botte (sui bracci laterali), e da una cupola a calotta su base ellittica (sul quadrato d'incrocio). Al di là del vano cupolato si apre, in stretta relazione alla navata maggiore, il lungo coro absidato (che riprende le dimensioni della parte orientale della sottostante cripta), mentre, direttamente sui quadrati laterali del transetto si aprono, a nord l'abside originale medievale, a sud, al di là della traccia monumentale dell'altra abside (distrutta già nel XIII secolo), il monumentale cappellone quattrocentesco dedicato al SS. Sacramento. Il vano in questione, coperto da una volta a crociera i cui costolonni a sezione complessa ricadono su colonne angolari elegantissime, conclude in maniera monumentale, entro il 1438, grazie alla munificenza di Giovanni e Battista Caracciolo, una serie di lavori già iniziati nella prima metà del '200 da Federico II di Svevia. che avevano visto la costruzione del sottostante cappellone di San Giuseppe e, probabilmente, di ambienti ad esso connessi lungo il lato meridionale della grande struttura. *La chiesa di San Francesco, è una delle più importanti strutture mendicanti dell'Italia Meridionale, ed è databile tra la fine del XIII secolo (cos' come risulta dalla donazione regia da parte di Carlo II nel 1294) e i primi anni del XIV secolo. La struttura di dimensioni ragguardevoli ma di forme estremamente semplici, è una delle massime manifestazioni architettoniche mendicanti del Regno di Napoli, strettamente legata alle esperienze artistiche non solo francescane ma, principalmente angioine, sottolineanti la necessità di realizzare architetture ecclesiastiche estremamente semplici e, pertanto, denuncianti senza mezzi termini la necessità, da parte della Chiesa cattolica, di ritornare all'ointegrità del messaggio evangelico. La chiesa è chiaramente divisa in due parti, un'aula rettangolare coperta da un tetto a capriate, illuminata da una serie di finestre a lancetta sui lati lunghi e sul lato corto occidentale, e senza alcuna decorazione architettonica, scultorea o pittorica. Al di là di un arco trionfale archiacuto, si apre ad Oriente il presbiterio quadrangolare, coperto da una volta costolonata ottopartita con colonnine angolari e quindi, oltre la parete diaframma dell'altare maggiore, si trova il volume parallelepipedo del coro quadrangolare, illuminato da tre monofore archiacute di cui quella posta sulla parete orientale altissima e strombata che ospita nella parte inferiore di essa il sarcofago di Nicola Ruffo di Calabria, datato al 1374 e proveniente da botteghe napoletane attive presso la corte angioina. Degno di nota è il meraviglioso altare barocco in marmo intarsiato, databile agli anni '60 del 1600 e realizzato per volontà del frate Bonaventura Perna. L'altare, che riprende tematiche e forme legate al Barocco napoletano, è decorato con formelle realizzate con marmi provenienti dalla vicina cava di Prestarona, che riproducono sia elementi fitomorfi che forme zoomorfe e paesaggistiche. La struttura si apre sull'attuale Piazza delle Tre Chiese, realizzata con la distruzione di un orto insistente sull'area dell'antico monastero di San Giovanni Crisostomo, ed è accessibile tramite un grandioso portale a triplice archivolto decorato con losanghe ed elementi fitomorfi, databile al pieno XIV secolo e presumibilmente legato a botteghe siciliane con influenze arabe. *La chiesetta di San Giovannello: la piccola chiesa in pietra e mattoni, a navata unica, fu edificata tra il X e l'XI secolo. Nel corso della sua lunga storia ha conservato la sua semplice e originaria architettura che si presenta con tetto a campana, campanile a vela sulla cuspide del lato occidentale e ingresso principale sul suo lato sud. Sui suoi prospetti si aprono sette monofore arcate e laterali che consentono un'adeguata illuminazione. Al suo interno si trovano numerose nicchie per Diaconicòn e Prothesis, tracce di mura affrescate e una cisterna per la raccolta delle acque piovane. *La chiesa di Santa Maria del Mastro: L'attuale edificio, a croce greca, fu edificato nel XVIII secolo nello stesso luogo dove precedentemente preesisteva l'edificio originale di epoca bizantina. La seicentesca facciata è dominata da un maestoso portale sorretto da colonne su plinti. Tra il portale e il frontale si apre una finestra a lunetta contornata da una ghiera di mattoni. Sulla destra si erge il campanile a sezione quadrata. Adiacente all'ingresso principale si trovano i resti dell'antica abside posizionata ad oriente per come prescritto dal rito bizantino. L'interno, sufficientemente illuminato, presenta preziose decorazioni. * La chiesa del Sacro Cuore:edificio settecentesco con prospetto e portale in stile barocco e cupola a coppo sporgente. Danneggiata dal terremoto del 1783, è stata riedificata nel 1851 grazie all'intervento della Confraternita del Sacro Cuore. *La chiesa di Santa Maria di Monserrato: costruita nella prima metà del XVII secolo, presenta un caratteristica cupola ad embrici. Al suo interno si trova il sarcofago del latinista Francesco Nicolai ed una antica statua lignea della Madonna. *La chiesa di Maria SS del Carmine:l'edificio religioso originariamente fu edificato tra il XVI e il XVII secolo a navata unica. Nel 1908 la struttura è stata arricchita da due navate laterali e da un soffitto a cassettoni. *La chiesa di San Martino:l'originale edificio fu costruito in età bizantina, l'attuale struttura nasce dalla ricostruzione conseguente al terremoto del 1783. Nelle sue adiacenze si trova una piccola necropoli bizantina. *La chiesa di Maria SS Addolorata:al suo interno si trovano un organo a canne del 1850, la statua della Madonna Addolorata del 1762, opera dello scultore napoletano Francesco Vittozzi. *La chiesa di Santa Caterina:edificio a tre navate di epoca normanna, custodisce lungo la navata centrale alcuni ovali del 1753 che raffigurano alcuni Santi. *La chiesa di San Nicola del Cofino:edificio a tre navate del periodo bizantino-paleocristiano, ha la forma di cesta e si fa risalire al VII-VIII secolo. Durante alcuni scavi sono state ritrovate quindici tombe di tipo basso-medioevale, alcune monete del XV-XVI secolo e una cisterna. *La chiesa di Santa Maria delle Grazie:edificio annesso al Convento dei Cappuccini, possiede un altare maggiore, due altari in noce posti ai lati di quello principale e un ciborio con decorazioni in madreperla e avorio del 1720 ad opera di frà Ludovico da Pernocari. Personalità legate a Gerace *Giuseppe Albano,'' partigiano'' *Nicola Gratteri, '' magistrato requirente '' *Anna La Rosa, '' giornalista '' יהודים בעיר thumb|ימין An old Hebrew inscription on a wall in the village of Gerace in Calabria, Italy. The inscription was kept despite the renovation of the building. It indicates Jewish presence in the village, sometime during the history of the village. The Inscription reads: אנכטייא כתר מש Its meaning is unclear Note Collegamenti esterni *Tour di Gerace *Sito del comune di Gerace *Locrideturismo: portale turistico culturale della Locride קטגוריה:קלבריה